Cave of Wonders
by Artanyus
Summary: When a young pyroraptor finds an open vent and thinks its a cave, she decides to go exploring. Note: Amelia is an original character, and was developed by myself and Cielag.


**Cave of Wonders**

It was a quiet morning in the ARC, with the team out enjoying a bit of a break from their work. In one room the small group of young raptors lay nestled together, sleeping through the afternoon silence. It seemed that nothing could wake them from their slumber, but the men and women working at the ARC knew better than to try to wake them, for fear of the consequences both from the raptors as well as from Danny once he discovered their folly.

From outside the room, a maintenance man paused briefly looking to the room, muttering to himself before carefully opening the door and stepping in. He closed the door as quietly as possible, and soon as it was closed he again checked the sleeping pack in the corner to make sure they had not awakened with the sound. Seeing they still slept he moved over to the vent and removed the cover and began his work, cleaning the cover, the air duct itself and then checking all the wiring to make sure it was properly secured.

As the maintenance worker went about his business, he was unknowingly being watched. The young green and yellow raptor slowly opened her eyes and saw the man huddled by the wall, his back to the pack. Through slit eyes she watched and waited, wondering what the creature was doing huddled by the wall. Every now and again a word would escape his lips and drift through the air, but the young dinosaur paid it no heed. Instead she watched as the man climbed back to his feet, and left the room, the ventilation cover lying on the floor beside a hole in the wall.

The young dinosaur waited, not sure if the creature would return, but after a short while he did not, and the raptor's curiosity took over. Slowly the raptor got to its feet watching her siblings as they slept before creeping over to the hole in the wall. She sniffed the air, searching for any possible scents she might recognize, but instead all she got was cool air ruffling her feathers and she stuck her head into the hole. It seemed like there was a cave stretching out from the wall. Very carefully the raptor drew her head out again, looked around the room pausing to gaze her siblings, a slight grin on her face. She looked at the open air duct, hunched down and crawled inside the dark cave.

Slowly, the young raptor moved forward, sniffing the air occasionally the clean, cool air blowing across her face, her feathers ruffling when she turned her head. She could feel the low thrum of the large fans and air conditioning units as they pushed the air through the vents into all parts of the ARC. Curious still, the raptor continued on her journey, leaving the opening behind, only to pause as she reached a point where the vents branched out in several directions.

Looking at the various tunnels, she sniffed the air once more. A curious scent caught her nose and she looked down the tunnel it came from. She turned down the vent and followed it, the slight incline proving no challenge as she continued her wondrous adventure, not knowing where she would end up. The scent guided her along the tunnels, slowly going up, unsure of where she might come out, but enjoying the adventure nonetheless.

Sometime later, she came to another vent, this one held fast against the wall. She pressed her snout to the grate, sniffing the air. Faint sounds of objects moving about held her attention as she pressed closer, turning her head to peer out. She was high off the ground, looking down at counter tops and various objects on them. Across from the vent sat Sarah, engulfed in a project of some sort, taking notes from time to time. Without thinking, the young raptor let loose a soft trill, watching as Sarah jumped slightly, looking about for the source of the sound. Unseen behind the vent, Amelia smiled at herself and chirped once more before backing away slowly to continue her strange adventure.

* * *

Hours later the team began to trickle into the ARC. Nick was the first to arrive, immediately heading to the lab to continue his work. Behind him, Abby and Connor walked into the ARC, Connor on his phone.

"Don't worry Danny, I'll check on them and make sure they didn't cause any trouble," Connor stated closing his phone before putting it in his pocket.

"Let me guess, the good Danny Quinn is worried about his pet?" Lester asked spotting the young duo.

"No," Connor replied, trying to keep his composure. "Well, not really. Just wants to make sure they didn't get into any trouble."

"Well, I can assure you that they didn't get into any trouble," Lester stated before turning to head back to his office.

"Knowing them as we do, it's best to make sure," Connor called out.

Connor opened the door to the room with the sleeping raptors and – without getting too close – made sure all of the young raptors were accounted for. He checked, and double checked, and knowing that Bluebird was with Danny, turned back to Abby who stood by the door.

"They are all still sleeping," he stated confidently.

"Really, because just from looking at them, I believe one of them is missing," Abby replied.

"Danny's got Bluebird with him," Conner said. "He never leaves here without her unless it's to investigate an anomaly."

"It's not Bluebird who is missing," Abby said, her eyes shifting to the open vent, drawing Connor's attention. "Next time, check the room too," she added as she walked out again.

Connor panicked, putting his hands on his head he knew Lester was going to freak when he heard about this. His only hope was to have Danny find the missing raptor as soon as he got in. He looked back at the cluster and again checked on the raptors. He noted the colorations of each raptor and then looked at the vent again.

" Amelia," he sighed as he gripped the door and pulled it open.

"Thanks mate," Danny stated as he walked in. "I gather the others behaved while we were gone."

"Well, for the most part," Connor replied.

"What happened?" the older man inquired, looking at Connor with a troubled face.

"I think we need to remind Lester about the maintenance workers leaving their work unattended," Connor said sheepishly while pointing to the uncovered air duct. "How well do you know the ventilation system?"

Danny sighed to himself, shaking his head. _Off all the things that could happen, it had to be this_ he thought to himself. "I'll let Lester know about the issue, as soon as we find Amelia. Has anyone seen Captain Becker?"

Connor looked at his peer curiously, and shook his head. "Sorry mate, have seen him yet."

Danny poked his head out the door, checking the hall to make sure Lester wasn't around, and slipped out. He hurried through the halls, looking for Becker while trying to avoid Lester. Unfortunately that plan didn't work so well. He stepped into the room with the anomaly detector, sighting Becker as he entered.

"Captain, are you up for a challenge?"

Becker looked at Danny curiously, "What sort of challenge?"

"Excellent question Captain Becker," Lester stated strolling up behind Danny. "What are you thinking about doing Danny?"

"Nothing really, just wanted to see if Becker was willing to see how well I did in the ventilation system again testing the security system," Danny stated.

"You've already done so several times," Lester sighed. "What happened? What is it that I'm not supposed to know about?"

"Well, Lester, I really think it's time you sent out a memo to the maintenance workers about leaving work incomplete and unattended."

"And why would I do such a thing in the first place?"

"Because we have a pack of young raptors in the building and anything can happen," Danny replied.

"Out with it already," Lester demanded. "What are you not telling me?"

Danny sighed looking around a moment before meeting Lester's gaze. "One of the maintenance workers left the air duct open and unattended for an unknown amount of time. Connor noticed it and pointed it out to me. And to top things off, Amelia is missing."

"What do you mean _missing_?"

"She's not with the others," Danny answered. "All of the other raptors were accounted for, except for her. Given her curious nature, she is most likely somewhere in the ventilation system."

Lester maintained control over his temper, glaring at Danny the whole time. "You had better figure out a way to get the dinosaur out of the ventilation system, WITHOUT GOING IN THERE!"

"Right away sir," Danny replied, stepping back before turning to leave.

"And someone find me the worker who decided to take a break before completing his work!" Lester shouted as Danny left to find Connor and Abby.

The young raptor was roused as Lester's voice echoed through the vents, startling her from her nap. She found the darkness interesting, the occasional mouse scurrying away from the adventurous and curious raptor.

She got to her feet and sniffed the air. The cool air blew past her, ruffling her feathers as she turned her head. A faint scent was caught on the draft as well, a familiar scent the raptor recognized. She followed the scent diligently, constantly sniffing whenever she stopped, making sure she was still on the right path.

A few minutes later other voices began to drift into the vent.

"But where do we even start looking for her?" Connor asked.

"Given the fact that she's in the vents, it's hard to look for her," Danny replied. "We'll have to get her to come to us."

"I've got an idea," Abby chimed, a slight grin on her face.

Connor saw the look and had some ideas of what she was thinking. "Oh no," he said moving towards his bag, "not this time. I'm not sacrificing my lunch to get your raptor out of the vents."

"Look Connor, it's the only way we'll be able to get her out of there without too many problems," Abby explained. She looked at her friend before adding, "If it works I'll buy you lunch. How's that sound?"

"Alright fine," the young man sighed reluctantly. He rummaged through his bag, searching for his ill-fated lunch.

Growing impatient Abby grabbed the bag and dumped it contents out on the table next to this computer. Books, pens and pencils, and other miscellaneous items fell out along with the sack containing Connor's lunch. She picked up the bag and tore it open dumping its contents out. Picking p the sandwich she began to look around trying to find some place to put it so the scent could circulate through the vents.

Little did she know that from a nearby vent Amelia was watching, licking her lips as she caught the scent of the sandwich. However, it was not the sandwich that she focused her gaze on. It smelled tasty to her, but it was the strange objects that had fallen from the bag that she focused on.

Abby held the sandwich up in front of the vent, hoping it would lead the young raptor to them. The young raptor sniffed the air again and then let out a low trill ending with a chirp. She pushed against the grill, letting loose a bark every now and again.

"You hear that?" Abby asked, trying to find the source of the noise.

The raptor trilled, almost as if responding to the young woman's question.

"Over there," she stated, pointing in the general direction the sound came from.

Danny and Connor snapped into action, looking for any signs of the raptor. Amelia took a few steps back and let loose a trill. The echoing sound was enough to draw Connor's attention. He tried to peer through the vent but saw only darkness.

"Anyone got a flashlight?"

"Here," Danny called out, flipping him a flashlight.

Connor flipped it on and shined it into the vent. Angling the light so he could see, he saw Amelia shrink back from the light.

"I found her," Connor called out. Turning back to the vent, "Hey there little one, smell something tasty? We've got some food for you here."

Slowly Amelia crept forward again, the thought of food drawing her forth. At the same time, Abby worked to get the grill off so she could help the raptor get out. Amelia pushed at the grill trying to get it open, but to no avail. She let out a chirp and pushed again.

"Hang on little one," Connor said comfortingly, "we'll get you out."

Abby got a hold of the edges on the vent and pulled. Combined with Amelia pushing, it popped off. Dropping it, she reaches in taking hold of the raptor, carrying her over to the sandwich which lay on the counter. Amelia sniffed the sandwich, nudging it a few times before turning her attention to the pile of items that lay next to the computer. She slowly approaches the pile, sniffing and nudging items with her snout, pushing them aside as though searching for something.

While Amelia was investigating the contents of Connor's bag lying on the counter, Abby busied herself with the vent making sure it was securely in place. At the same time, Danny left with Connor to inform Lester that the problem had been solved. When Abby turned back, she found Amelia with her back turned and her head buried in the now scattered pile. She moved closer to the counter, angling to get a better view of what the raptor might be doing only to notice the virtually untouched sandwich.

"Oh no," Abby moaned, spying the plastic arm hanging out of the raptors mouth.

She started to reach for the figure when Connor entered. "What's going on?" he asked noting the raptor's posture on the counter amidst his stuff.

Ignoring him Abby proceeded to pick up Amelia and with a little help of the lunch meat from Connor's sandwich managed to reclaim the now mangled figure. "Sorry," she said holding up the saliva encased gnarled Jar-Jar action figure.

Connor groaned at the sight of the toy and looked at his now dismembered sandwich. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know, I set her down and went to put the cover back on while you and Danny left to find Lester," Abby explained. "Next thing I know she's got her head buried in your stuff." She stroked the raptors feathered neck lightly before asking, "Why do you have toys in your bag anyways?"

"They're inspirational at times," Connor stated, hoping his excuse would work. "Besides, she's your raptor, you should be watching her.

"Sure they are," Abby replied sarcastically, dropping the toy in Connor's hands. "For the record, I was making sure the cover was put back on so she wouldn't try to go crawling back in to the vents again. I can't watch her all the time." Still carrying the raptor, now nestled in her arms eyeing the man contentedly with a slight grin, Abby left the room.

"I can't believe this," Connor muttered to himself, dropping the mangled toy on the counter and eyed it ruefully. "Though, I guess in some ways I shouldn't be too upset. It's not like that was my favourite character anyways." He settled in and began to sort out his stuff, repacking his bag and then taking stock of his partially scavenged lunch before biting into the apple he brought with him.


End file.
